okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Bullhead
Bullhead is a boss from Ōkamiden. He is a giant catfish who is responsible for the terrible flooding in Agata Forest. Nanami is the partner who helps Chibiterasu in his fight against Bullhead. It is said that the bones of his victims can be seen caught in his sharp teeth. Story Ōkamiden When Chibiterasu first arrives in Agata Forest he must help Kokari and Ume fish him out as Kokari feels he is to blame for the floods. After Knui and Chibiterasu saves Nanami, Kuni is kidnapped by Bullhead, and Nanami and Chibiterasu chase after the catfish to save him. Nanami and Chibiterasu soon reach the depths of Bullhead's flooded lair, and confirms that he has devoured Kuni and wants them to try and cut out his stomach to find out if it's true. Bullhead has stolen the Dry Jewel and the Wet Jewel from Nanami for a purpose. He believes in a legend that says that he will become a dragon if he swims up a waterfall. However, this legend is only true for carps and although he thinks he is one, he is not. Enraged, Bulhead then engages the two in battle, to which he loses and gets knocked unconscious. Kuni manages to open the jaws of the unconscious Bullhead and escape the gut of the fish, but the large catfish wakes up and attempts to kill them all. When Nanami drains the water with her Dry Jewel, Kuni and Chibiterasu then work together to finish the vulnerable Bullhead once and for all. Bullhead, however, has survives the ordeal, and is then intent on sentencing his foes to their doom. In his final act, Bullhead activates a switch that causes the flood waters in his lair and in the Agata Forest to violently drain away before he dies, draining out Chibiterasu, Kuni, and Nanami in the process. Despite his death, Bullhead succeeds in separating Kuni from Chibiterasu, with the boy sacrificing himself to save his companion from sharing his supposed fate as he is forcefully shoved away by a large log in the rushing flood waters. The lifeless form of Bullhead unleashes a dark mist into the air, which was then contained by Akuro. Strategy Bullhead can attack Chibiterasu and Nanami by trying to flatten them. He can use his whiskers for whips and he can also shoot electricity from them. He uses his sharp teeth to try and bite his foes. He will swim around the arena and Nanami must be used to swim after him. When she has caught up, Vine can be used to drag Chibiterasu to an island near her. He can be Power Slashed to stop him attacking Nanami however, his electric attacks cannot be deflected in the same way. He can only be really damaged when he is out of the water. Chibiterasu can attack him with his Divine Instruments or Nanami can attack him, however this will only serve to weaken him. When he is weak enough he can then be hoisted out of the water using Vine to latch him, by his tongue, onto a Konohana Blossom. Trivia *Bullhead is most likely named after a type of fish of the same name. *He resembles Whopper in that they are both giant catfish. They also both dwelled in Agata Forest before their defeat. *He considers himself to be a carp, but any who see him consider him to be a catfish (much to his irritation). Category:Bosses